Any references to methods, apparatus or documents of the prior art are not to be taken as constituting any evidence or admission that they formed, or form part of the common general knowledge.
Many buildings are constructed about a timber or steel framework. The framework is typically covered with a membrane and cladding on its outer side. The cladding may be any of a number of different types. For example, it is known to use timber and also synthetic weatherboards, a single layer of brick or even rendered polystyrene foam.
Window frames are set into the building framework and usually the cladding butts up against the window frame. Given the myriad of cladding types and building construction styles the junction between the window frame and the cladding is often problematic since it varies depending on the type of window frame and the type of cladding in each construction situation.
It would be desirable if a product were provided that made for a consistent platform for window installation and which was suitable for most commonly used window types, configurations and cladding types.
In addition to the above concern, whenever a window is installed into a building wall there is a possibility that the window frame could leak.
However, the sill of the window frame should not be completely sealed as drainage must be incorporated into the sill to allow for the discharge of moisture such as condensation which may build up around the window.
It would be desirable if a product were provided that would support the frame but at the same time encourage drainage of condensation to an outside of the frame and which would present an obstacle to ingress of condensation or other moisture into the building.
It is an object of the invention to provide a product which addresses one or more of the above described problems or which is at least a commercially attractive alternative to those products that have hitherto been known in the prior art.